


[podfic] The New Dude in Town

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Mascots, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: The mascots react to Gritty, the Flyers' new mascot.





	[podfic] The New Dude in Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first podfic! :) I wrote it and recorded it all in one take, so there's a very good chance it isn't very good. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> (I have two longer podfics in the works - one is mostly me practicing how to use Audacity, and the other will hopefully go up as my first proper podfic soon-ish!!)
> 
> You can read about Gritty [here](https://www.nhl.com/flyers/news/flyers-introduce-official-team-mascot--philadelphia-flyers/c-300359452) and [here](https://www.nhl.com/flyers/fans/gritty)  
> (first link is a press release, second link is his webpage on NHL.com)
> 
> 9-26-2018: changed title to clarify that this is a podfic

[click here for MP3 (2:52)](https://mega.nz/#!r2J1hArA!b0fKSegOUqSl81_GVWnh23aIuSsnF_JY3Aiqw8BfT4s)

"The New Dude in Town"  
A Hockey RPF Fic  
Written and performed by eafay70  
Starring various NHL mascots  
Pleased be advised that a couple of insults are hurled at the New York Rangers for being the only mascot-less team in the entire NHL. Feel free to turn back if you don't want to hear it.

As soon as the news broke, texts started flying between the mascots...  
...yes, pun very much intended!

Iceburgh wasn't particularly happy about this. "I don't want a rival mascot! The Phanatic was enough of a nuisance!"  
"At least they didn't bring back the guy with my name," Slapshot pointed out. "And this way we're even in numbers for the All-Star weekend, so we don't have to rely on the stupid song you do every year, Ice-Ice-Lame-y."  
Things got nastier from there. Use your imaginations.

Chance was rather happy with this news. "I'm not the baby anymore!"  
"But I'm not the only orange one anymore!" Youppi seemed close to tears.  
"Don't worry," Howler assured him. "You're still loved."  
Hunter, who knew a thing or two about not-nice humans, chimed in with an important point. "Can we please make sure we're not mean to him until the humans start liking him? He's in the same division as the Rangers, so at least there's a lamer team than his."  
"MUCH lamer!" Sparky affirmed.  
"My boys will be down there tonight," Blades said. "I'll make sure they behave."  
SJ Sharkie sent a similar message: "My guys will be there for his home opener. They know I'll bite their heads off if they don't mind their manners. And I'll see if I can get a party scheduled when we're all here in January - something to cheer him up when he loses to the Best Coast!"  
Booing ensued, naturally.

The End  
If you'd like more pods of this nature, please comment on AO3 or reach out to me on Tumblr. I'm eafay70 in both places.  
Thank you for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback below! :)  
> Or, if you prefer Tumblr for feedback purposes, my URL there is the same as my username here: [eafay70.tumblr.com](https://eafay70.tumblr.com)


End file.
